


[83line/澈特] 酒后重逢

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Series: 酒后重逢 [1]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 澈特 HE久别重逢 破镜重圆是和集美合作的联文~~~第一次写联文哈哈不知道剧情走向如何哈哈, 除了he其他的我可不保证嘻嘻所以只会有我写的部份~
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 酒后重逢 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122506
Kudos: 5





	[83line/澈特] 酒后重逢

(1)

酒吧里...

朴正洙发誓, 如果知道来这里会再次遇上金希澈的话, 那他绝对不会答应李赫宰来这次的同学聚会...

他才刚从国外回来没几天就在街上遇到了李赫宰, 李赫宰是他高中时的同学, 那时候看起来像个小傻子的人, 没想到现在都当上了舞蹈老师了, 还把当年心心念念的插班生李东海追到了手.

多年不见, 李赫宰兴奋地拉着他聊天, 没聊几句李赫宰就提出要他晚上来参加他们在酒吧的同学聚会, 朴正洙假装不经意地试探着, 在得知金希澈今晚不会出席后, 才安然地答应李赫宰说自己晚上会准时去赴约.

没想到, 他才刚坐下不到十分钟, 连点的饮料都还没到, 那个说好了今天晚上没空不会来的男人就出现了, 而且从进门到现在, 金希澈的眼睛就一直盯着他, 眼神炽热得他浑身发烫, 脸颊也忍不住地红了起来, 幸亏酒吧里灯光昏暗, 不然他恐怕就要被笑话了.

耐不住金希澈明晃晃的目光, 朴正洙一言不发地把面前的酒一杯接着一杯地干了, 愈喝心里面就愈发地闷, 他怎么就这么没用呢?都已经五年了, 自己怎么还是一见到他就整个人都慌了呢?

酒喝多了, 整个人都晕头转向的, 朴正洙瞇着眼睛, 摇摇晃晃地站了起来, 拒绝了李东海说要扶他的提议, 几乎整个人都站不稳地扶着墙壁走向了洗手间.

金希澈紧拧着眉头, 看着对面那个明明胃不好还不要命地一直把酒灌进自己肚子里的人, 握紧了拳头, 也接过了旁边的同学递过来的好几杯烈酒干掉了.

一杯龙舌兰被金希澈一口饮尽了, 再也忍不住地起身往洗手间的方向走去, 一走进洗手间就看见那个坐在坐厕上睡着了的人, 怀里抱着脱下来的外套估计是喝多了热了吧, 脸颊红卜卜的, 纤长的睫毛乖巧地翘着, 舌头舔了舔微红的嘴唇又接着继续睡.

金希澈蹲在了朴正洙的面前, 宠溺地盯着那人好看的睡脸, 柔声地把人哄醒, 想着总不能让人在这里睡一晚, 就想着先把人送回家, 却没想到刚把人扶了起来, 自己的脸就被面前的人扶住了.

「希澈....希澈啊....」朴正洙捧着他的脸凑得很近, 半瞇的狐狸眼, 脸颊上的潮红, 微张的薄唇, 轻轻触碰着的鼻尖, 混着酒气喷洒在脸上的鼻息, 无一不在挑衅着金希澈的理智线, 最终, 随着朴正洙踮脚的一记轻吻, 金希澈的理智线断了一地.

拥吻着跌跌撞撞地刷卡进门, 来不及等门关上, 金希澈就把朴正洙压在墙上, 舌头急切地撬开朴正洙的嘴唇, 找到了软舌紧紧缠绕了上去, 朴正洙被吻得浑身发软, 扯着金希澈的外套扯了好几次都脱不下来.

金希澈会意地把自己身上的衣服扯了下来, 抱起朴正洙又吻了上去, 朴正洙纤长的细腿圈住了金希澈的腰, 双手攀着金希澈的肩膀热情地回吻着.

仅剩的衣服全部被扒光散落在地上, 金希澈温热的胸膛贴着朴正洙的后背, 黏腻的吻在脖子上落下, 身后是男人烫热又激烈的进入, 止不住的闷哼从喉咙处飘出.

随着金希澈喘息着的释放, 朴正洙也拽紧了身下的被单, 高仰着的脖子线条优美, 微颤的蝴蝶骨吸引着金希澈, 大手一捞把人翻了过来, 又是一阵缠绵的吻.....

宿醉的头脑混沌得一塌糊涂, 以至于睁眼看到金希澈睡脸的朴正洙, 过了好几分钟才回过神来意识到昨晚是怎样荒唐的一晚.

不需要依靠脑海里的记忆, 单单是这一身的痕迹和酸痛, 就足够朴正洙了解昨晚的情况有多激烈, 朴正洙无助地把脸埋进了手心里, 心里面再一次对于自己答应李赫宰出席同学聚会这个决定后悔不已.

为什么要答应出席呢?为什么要喝那么多呢?为什么偏偏就是金希澈呢?为什么五年前就发生过一次的事, 五年后他还要重蹈覆辙呢?

五年前, 一个喝到烂醉后的清晨, 他在熟睡的金希澈身边醒来, 一下子意识到自己不知道从什么时候开始对多年的摰友动了心...

五年后的今天, 他再次在金希澈的身边醒来, 这才发现五年过去, 他原来还是一点都没有放下, 他原来还是那么喜欢金希澈...

不知所措, 所以他逃跑了, 像五年前一样, 趁着金希澈还在睡梦中时逃之夭夭, 可他不知道的是, 这一次, 床上的男人早就醒了...

「朴正洙...上一次被你逃了五年....这一次...不可能再让你跑掉了...」房门被关上的那一刻, 床上的人睁开了双眼, 眷恋地看着门口的方向.

tbc


End file.
